Inostrancevia (archivo)
El informe del Inostrancevia es un archivo acerca de este dinosaurio que aparece en Dino Crisis 2. Contenido Español= Significado: :Sin significado conocido. Longitud: :3,7 metros. Altura: :1,2 metros. OBSERVACIÓN La ruta cavernosa que conduce a Edward City pasa por un túnel volcánico. Hace dos años el volcán se volvió activo y coincidió que empezaron a aparecer estas criaturas de cuatro patas. Parecen preferir lugares calientes y oscuros como hábitat. Al principio creíamos que estas criaturas de cuatro patas eran herbívoros, debido a la escasez de presas vivas en su hábitat hostil y subterráneo. Cuando atacaron a uno de nuestros hombres, nos dimos cuenta de que en realidad eran carnívoros. Aunque son criaturas lentas, debemos hallar el modo de terminar con sus ataques. Notas de combate: Todavía tenemos que encontrar la manera de combatir al inostrancevia. Tiene una coraza protectora muy dura, que parece virtualmente impenetrable. Ningún arma convencional parece dañarle. Tiene una mandíbula potente, lo suficientemente fuerte para aplastar un casco. La única debilidad que les hemos encontrado reside en su ataque. Cuando lo hacen, se levantan sobre las patas traseras, exponiendo el estómago. Esta es tu oportunidad de dispararles. Parece ser su único talón de Aquiles. Tenemos actualmente un prototipo de arma en la fase final de desarrollo. Se trata de una mina que debe poder dar la vuelta a la criatura para ponerla sobre su espalda. No estamos seguros de que realmente funcione. |-|Inglés= Length: :3.7 meters Height: :1.2 meters Observation Records The cave route which leads to the city, it passes through a volcano. Two years ago, the volcano suddenly started acting up. From about that same time the four-legged creature began appearing. They seem to favor hot and dark places. We believed that these four-legged creatures were herbivores due to the scarcity of living organisms in their habitat. But when one our men was attacked by one of them, we learned that they were actually omnivores. Although they are slow, we have to find a way to counter them. Combat Record We still have yet to find a way to fight them. It's the ultra-hard armor which they wear that makes them so tough. No regular firearm will hurt them. Their jaws are also very strong. Strong enough to even crush a helmet. The only effective way we know so far is, when they attack they stand on their hind legs. This is when you should shoot their stomach. It seems to be their weakpoint. Currently a prototype weapon is in the late stages of development. This mine like weapon when complete should flip them on their backs. But we don't know for sure if it will really work. |-|Japonés= 《データ》 体長: 3.7m 体高: 1.2m 《観察の記録》 シティに連絡する洞窟は、 火山を貫いている。 2年前、 突如この火山が活動を始めた。 その頃から、 洞窟内に、 この4つ足の怪物が出現するようになった。 "暗がり"と"熱"を好む習性があるようだ。 洞窟付近には、 あまり生物も生息していないため、 当初は草食と考えられていた。 しかし、 運搬兵が襲撃・捕食されたため、 雑食であることが判明した。 動きは鈍重なのだが、 今のところ有効な戦法が見つかっていない。 《戦闘の記録》 今だに有効な戦法が確立できないのは、 常識を超えた、 奴らの装甲の厚さのせいである。 ほとんどあらゆる火器・炎を跳ねのけてしまう。 そしてヘルメットごと頭骨を歯噛み砕く、 あの顎。 今の所分かっているのは、 獲物にのしかかってくる瞬間に腹を狙うのが有効である、 ということだ。 弱点は腹なのだ。 現在、 奴をひっくり返すための地雷武器が試作段階らしい。 それがどれだけ使えるか……。 Ubicación El archivo se encuentra cerca de un cadáver en la carretera de Edward City. en:Inostrancevia (file) Categoría:Archivos Categoría:Archivos de Dino Crisis 2 Categoría:Dino Crisis 2